PRECIOUS!
by Oppa Addict
Summary: Seorang omega tak diinginkan harus bertahan di dunia yang tidak menginginkanya. Namun, sebuah takdir tak terelakkan mau tak mau membuat omega tersebut menjalani kehidupan yang tidak pernah terbayangkan. Mahkluk Mitology senantiasa menemaninya menempuh takdir baru yang menanti nya. /Min Yoongi GS/ Fantasy/ rada Yadong/ NC-U 17


**A Fanfiction by Oppa Addict**

 **Precious**

.

.

 **BTS belong to Big Hit Entertaiment**

 **Cast:**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **Park Jimin**

.

.

.

 _Sial! Aku sangat membenci dunia ini. Jika dunia membenci ku, tidak aneh jika aku membenci nya juga, kan? OH, ayolah! Tidak ada yang pernah menganggap ku berharga. Aku hanyalah sebuah kesalahan yang seharus nya tidak pernah ada! Ya, seharus nya aku tidak pernah ada._

.

.

.

"Sialan! Mati saja kau! Aku hanya memberi mu perintah yang mudah!"

Sepuluh kali. Tidak. Aku rasa pria ini sudah memukuli ku lebih dari lima belas kali. Ini aneh! Aku tidak merasakan sakit nya. Jujur saja aku menikmati nya.

Lucu sekali aku selalu menyebut ayah ku dengan panggilan "pria itu" "pria ini". Yah, walaupun aku tidak pernah menganggap nya sebagai ayah. Kau tahu pria ini hampir menjualku pada lelaki berhidung belang demi sebotol wiski. Menyedihkan sekali bukan?

Dimana ibu ku? Hahaha! Pertanyaan yang lucu. Karena ia seorang beta, ia pergi menikah dengan beta lain yang kaya. Sedih sekali pria yang menikah dengan ibu ku adalah seorang alpha. Jadi, ia tidak bisa mencari pasangan hidup lagi. Kasihan? Tidak.

"Cih! Buatkan aku kopi yang baru! Kali ini rasa nya harus pas. Jika tidak, aku akan menyuruh seseorang untuk menjejal bokong mu!"

Hah! Kau tahu, aku tidak takut dengan ancaman mu pria tua! Coba saja kau lakukan itu! Aku akan pergi meninggalkan rumah sialan ini! Kita lihat apa kau bisa bertahan tanpa ada yang mengurusi mu. Perlu kau ketahui, makanan yang kau cerna berasal dari jerih payah ku!

"Algaeshimnida!"

Cih! Apa yang salah dengan kopi buatan ku? Rasa nya sudah pas. Tidak terlalu manis tidak juga terlalu pahit. Mungkin bukan kopi nya yang salah tapi otak pria itu. Mungkin aku harus meludahi kopi nya kali ini!

Aku membuat lagi kopi hitam yang diminta pria itu. Jika ia bilang kali ini rasa nya tidak pas, aku akan melempar kopi ini pada wajah nya! Aku tidak peduli ia akan menendang bokong ku dari rumah ini. Toh! Aku bisa bergabung dengan pekerja komersial. Itulah guna nya omega, kan? Sebuah alat pemuas nafsu. Apa ada yang menganggap nya lebih dari pemuas? Aku rasa tidak ada orang seperti itu.

Biar ku jelaskan pada mu. Di dunia ini kasta terbagi menjadi tiga, yaitu Alpha, kasta tertinggi. Pada umum nya golongan alpha adalah kaum lelaki. Namun, tidak menutup kemungkinan akan adanya alpha wanita. Alpha memiliki pengaruh yang besar bagi dunia ini, mereka adalah kaum pemimpin. Mereka memiliki kuasa untuk merubah dunia.

Kedua Beta, yaitu kasta menengah. Golongan ini terdiri dari lelaki dan wanita. Golongan ini adalah tipe kaum yang tidak setia. Bukan seperti alpha yang hanya bisa memiliki mate satu untuk seumur hidup, para beta bisa bergonta ganti pasangan karena golongan ini tidak perlu melakukan "penandaan" terhadap pasangan nya.

Yang selalu menjadi terakhir adalah golongan Omega, ini adalah kasta terendah. Golongan ini hanya dianggap sebagai mesin pemuas nafsu dan penghasil anak. Tidak seperti beta yang bisa gonta-ganti pasangan, golongan omega hanya bisa memiliki satu mate untuk seumur hidup. Karena itu, golongan omega cenderung menginginkan alpha sebagai mate mereka.

Tapi adakah alpha yang mau bersama omega? Aku rasa tidak.

Golongan alpha banyak yang menikahi alpha, hanya sedikit yang menikahi beta. Belum ada sejarah yang menunjukkan alpha menikahi omega di jaman sekarang. Karena itu dari pada menikah dengan beta, omega memilih memuaskan nafsu mereka saja dengan menjadi psk. Lagi pula mereka dibayarkan? Jadi tidak sia-sia jika mereka menjual tubuh.

Ini hal menarik tentang omega. Golongan omega di dominasi oleh kaum wanita. Namun, tidak menutup kemungkinan adanya omega lelaki, seperti ku. Jika omega wanita dianggap biasa, maka omega lelaki akan dicap sebagai pembawa sial. Umum nya jika sebuah keluarga memiliki seorang omega lelaki, omega tersebut akan dijual pada rumah bordil sebagai pemuas nafsu. Karena itu, lebih baik omega seperti itu, seperti ku, tidak pernah ada di dunia ini.

Aku memberikan kopi hitam pada pria yang tengah asik menenggak botol wiski. OH, OMO! Jika ia tengah mabuk, untuk apa ia menyuruh ku untuk kembali membuat kopi? Dasar pria gila!

"Letak saja diatas meja!"

Aku menuruti perintah nya. Kau harus bersabar Yoongi! Kau harus mengumpulkan cukup uang untuk segera pergi dari jahanam ini dan menyewa sebuah kontrakan kecil dekat dengan tempat mu bekerja.

Pukul 09.00 A.M. Aku harus segera bersiap untuk bekerja minuman-minuman itu tidak akan menyajikan diri mereka sendiri!

Aku segera berlari menuju kamar ku yang berada dilantai dua dan mengganti pakaian ku dengan pakaian wanita. Wae? Karena tidak ada yang mau memperkerjakan omega lelaki di tempat aku bekerja. Aku harus menggunakan rok mini, sepatu wanita, dan wig tentu nya. Menyamar sebagai wanita sangat mudah bagi ku. Tubuh ku mungil, kulit ku putih mulus, bibirku kecil, dan wajah ku sangat manis. Benar-benar tipikal wanita idaman.

Lalu bagaimana cara ku mendapatkan pekerjaan ini? Yah, melakukan blow job pada pria berusia tiga puluh tahun menjadi jawaban nya. Aku harus melakukan nya agar aku bisa mengumpulkan uang dan pergi dari rumah ini. Ya, aku harus melakukan nya.

Setelah bertransform menjadi wanita aku mengambil topi dan name tag ku, bertuliskan Yoongi, aku tidak membutuhkan nama keluarga karena aku memang tidak punya. Setelah aku melekatkan name tag itu di dada ku, aku segera turun ke bawah untuk mengenakan boot semata kaki. Terkadang aku merasa seperti banci!

"Hei manis! Mau kemana?"

Sial! Pria ini sudah benar-benar mabuk. Aku harus segera pergi dari sini.

"Lepaskan tangan ku pria tua!"

"Suara mu manis sekali~"

"Aku bilang lepas!"

Ia mulai memainkan rambut coklat palsu ku. Ini menjijikkan!

"Ayolah~ satu ronde saja! Ya?"

Dari pada menjawab nya aku segera mengambil boot ku dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari sini. Setelah agak jauh dari rumah, aku menggunakan boot ku. Ck! Kaki ku jadi sakit! Jarak halte masih jauh tahu! Shireoh! Aku harus bertahan, aku tidak boleh telat. Jika tidak, pemilik toko akan meminta sesuatu dari ku. Melakukan blow job pada nya sudah cukup buruk.

Aku berjalan terseok-seok menuju halte. Kaki ku sangat bengkak sekarang. Seperti nya aku menginjak batu-batu kecil saat aku berlari tadi. Sial! Rasa nya sakit sekali.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 35 menit akhir nya aku tiba di halte. Tidak perlu waktu lama bis ku akhir nya tiba. Ketika pintu bis terbuka aku segera melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam bis.

"Waw! Mau kemana manis?"

Cih! Jujur saja aku sangat benci jika orang-orang seperti ini memanggilku manis. Aku sangat malas berdekatan dengan orang yang kerjaan nya mabuk dipagi hari. Aku heran mengapa beta-beta ini di perbolehkan masuk ke dalam bis.

"Bukan urusan mu!"

Aku memalingkan wajah ku.

"Ketus sekali~ biarkan kami mencium mu~"

Ew! Kau kira aku omega seperti apa hah? Menyerah diri ku begitu saja adalah hal terakhir yang ingin aku lakukan di dunia terkutuk ini. Melakukan blow job untuk bos ku adalah hal terakhir yang aku lakukan saat ini. Aku tidak berniat menambah konsumen.

Seseorang dari mereka berjalan mendekati ku dan memainkan rambut ku. Sial! Tidak adakah omega lain di bis ini? Mengapa isi nya hanya seorang alpha dan tiga beta? Jika ketiga beta ini menyerang ku bersamaan bagaimana? Yang lebih buruk bagaimana jika mereka tahu bahwa aku bukan seorang wanita? Mereka bisa mengurung ku dan menjadikanku budak seks!

"Siapa nama mu?"

Ia memalingkan wajah ku menggunakan jemari nya. Jujur saja aku merasa takut. Untung saja kedua teman nya tidak tergoda untuk menggoda ku seperti ini.

"Yo-Yo-Yoongi!"

"Aigoo! Apa kau ketakutan sayang~?"

"Hahaha!"

Dua beta yang tengah duduk tertawa mendengar ucapan teman nya pada ku. Aku benar-benar takut sekarang. Beta ini mengurungku menggunakan kedua lengan nya dan tersenyum mengerikan pada ku.

"Kau tahu! Kau benar-benar tipe ku! Aku lihat kau belum ditandai. Ayo kita bermain sayang~"

"Woow! Jimin memulai aksi nya!"

Jadi nama beta brengsek ini Jimin.

"Shi-shireoh!"

"Oh, ayolah! Aku akan membayar mu!"

Ia mendekatkan bibir nya pada ku. Aku menutup mata ku sangking takut nya.

"Shireoh!"

"Oi!"

"Ck! Apa mau mu Alpha? Apa kau ingin merebut omega rendah ini?"

"Ya! Apa kau keberatan?"

Aku bisa merasakan beta yang bernama Jimin itu melepaskan kukungan nya dan memencet tombol keluar dari bis. Setelah bis berhenti ia dan kedua teman nya pun turun. Namun, sebelum ia berjalan pergi, ia tersenyum sinis pada ku lalu berkedip.

"Go-Gomawo!"

Jawab ku sambil membungkuk.

"Gomawo? Kau harus melakukan lebih dari sekedar berterimakasih!"

"Eh?!"

Alpha yang baru saja membantu ku, merapatkan tubuh ku pada dinding bis. Eotteohke? Aku meletakkan tangan ku pada dada nya mencegah ia berjalan lebih rapat pada tubuh ku. Sangat berbahaya jika ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang menonjol dari rok mini ku.

"Kau harus membiarkan ku..."

Ia menghembuskan nafas berat nya pada perpotongan leher ku. Ia mulai menggerayangi pinggang ku dan turun hingga ke paha mulus ku. Aku jadi bergidik takut pada nya. Aku tidak bisa melawan alpha, mereka adalah raja di dunia terkutuk ini.

"Jebal..." mohon ku pada nya.

Ia mengecup bibirku perlahan. Mwoya?! Mengapa ia melakukan nya? Dasar alpha berengsek! Itu adalah first kiss ku! Aku belum pernah berciuman sebelum nya.

Ia turun lebih dulu dari bis, setelah itu baru aku. Kami berjalan ke arah yang berbeda. Aku tidak berbalik untuk melihat nya. Cih! Aku kira ia benar-benar menolong ku, ternyata ia hanya ingin mencicipi bibir ku. Dasar sialan!

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku tiba di tempat kerja ku dan aku tiba 30 menit lebih cepat. Aku rasa aku bisa mengilap mesin pembuat kopi sebelum pelanggan berdatangan. Tapi, sebelum nya aku harus memakai celemek dan topi kafe ini. Aku sangat suka bekerja disini sebagai barista!

Kebanyakan orang akan berpikir bahwa semua omega itu adalah pekerja seks komersial. Ya, walaupun itu yang akan aku lakukan setelah aku memasuki usia 30. Thanks god usia ku baru 19 tahun! Aku masih memiliki waktu untuk menikmati masa muda dan mencoba menghapus masa kelam ku.

Omega yang berkerja ditempat umum sangat sedikit sekali jumlah nya dan aku rasa semua nya adalah omega wanita bukan lelaki seperti ku. Mereka pasti memiliki keluarga yang berpengaruh sehingga bisa bekerja ditempat umum. Bukan seperti ku yang membuat bos nya mendesah hanya demi bekerja menjadi barista di sebuah kafe.

"Pagi manis! Aku meyukai bau mu!"

Hah? Sejak kapan Seokjin berada diruang ganti pekerja?

Seokjin adalah nama bos ku sekaligus pemilik kafe ini. Aku tidak berani menjawab nya aku hanya menundukkan kepala ku. Ia menepuk bokong ku sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruangan ini. Sial!

Setelah selesai memakai celemek dan topi, aku segera berjalan menuju mesin pembuat kopi. Sebenar nya lucu jika aku memakai rok mini dalam balutan celemek, aku seperti tidak menggunakan apa-apa. Tapi, itu tidak masalah para costumer yang berdatangan mengatakan aku sangat imut. Sebenarnya aku ingin memukul wajah mereka satu-persatu. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin karena omega dikenal sebagai makhluk yang lemah lembut. Siapa yang membuat opini payah seperti itu?

"Annyeong, Yoongi- _ya_!"

"Annyeong, Sana- _ssi_!"

Sana adalah seorang omega yang bekerja sebagai waitress di kafe ini. Ia adalah anak dari keluarga yang sangat kaya. Kata nya, ayah nya yang seorang beta adalah pengusaha minyak yang sukses. Ayah nya menghamili seorang omega di sebuah rumah bordil sehingga Sana lahir. Daripada meninggalkan Omega yang tengah mengandung Sana, beta itu merawat mereka berdua hingga omega tersebut meninggal saat melahirkan Sana. Aku tidak pernah mendengar kisah beta-omega yang menyentuh kecuali ini.

'Kring Kring'

"Selamat datang!"

Aku bisa mendengar sana menyambut costumer yang baru saja memasuki kafe. Aku tidak dapat melihat costumer itu, karena aku tengah membersihkan mesin pembuat kopi. Setelah mendengar langkah kaki nya mendekat, aku segera menanyakan pesanan nya.

"Ingin memesan apa tu...an?"

"Wah! Kita bertemu lagi!"

"Kau!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N : Kali ini aku mau coba buat Fanfic yang beda!^~^

Jangan segan untuk "nginjek" kotak review ya!

Yang nunggu Beast Omega, Mianhae! Mood ku berkurang untuk menulis Beast Omega, karena tanggapan untuk fanfic BO tersebut minim banget TT

Eitss! Tapi, aku lagi nulis next chap nya lho... Ditunggu ya!


End file.
